TFA Prowl x Reader(Fluff)
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about you and Prowl. You bring prowl to your happy place after Bumblebee annoyed you and Prowl.


**I decided to write a story about Prowl from TFA, he's one of my favourite bots from TFA and I hardly see any TFA x reader story's, Probably coz I'm not looking hard enough but what Eva. Enjoy the story. c:**  
3rd Person.  
Narrator:" As you can see the Lioness's do most of the hunting in the wild. They work together to bring down there pray.  
(Y/N) and Prowl were sitting on the ground in front of the TV seeming very fascinated on what was being showed.  
Narrator:" The Lioness's have spotted there pray, It appears to be a half grown Antelope wondering to far from his herd. The Lioness's get in there positon's to take down and kill there pray.  
Music from the TV start's to get faster as one of the Lioness's charge at the pray, (Y/N) and Prowl have wide optic's watching the TV in fascination and curiosity.  
Narrator:" One of the Lioness's charge's at the Antelope at full speed tackling it to the ground sinking it's teeth into-  
Man:" Look at the way those monster trucks crush everything they drive's over!-  
(Y/N):" HEY!  
Prowl:" Bumblebee, (Y/N) and I were watching that!  
Bumblebee:" Yea well I have a show on that I want to watch, and its waaaay more interesting then what yous were watching.  
(Y/N) gets up and walk's to the exit of the building and drive's off annoyed. Prowl and Bumblebee watch as she/he leave's.  
Prowl:" Bumblebee you can be very rude sometimes, you need to learn to respect other's.  
Bumblebee:" -And you need to learn not to stand in front of the TV." Waving his hand and moving his body side to side to see past him.  
Prowl growled in annoyens and walk away to his room, to meditate.  
Prowl's POV  
I walk to my room after Bumblebee ever so rudely interrupted (Y/N) and I watching a documentary, I reach my room and looked at the Gorgeous tree that sat in the middle of my quarter's, I sigh at the sight of it. It's beauty as the sun shown through the leave's, reflecting water droplet's from the night before.  
Prowl:- So beautiful, the way she's so curvy and can always calm me down-  
Prowl sighs  
Prowl:" (Y/N)"  
3rd Person  
Prowl open's his optic's realising what he said.  
(Y/N):" # Hey Prowl come to me position, I have something to show you.#"  
Prowl:"# I.. ahh *cough* umm yes I'll be there shortly.#"  
With that the com links were cut off Prowl stood there for a bit thinking about (Y/N) and what he had said about her/him, then leaving.  
-Le time skipped-  
Prowl drove to the coordinates that (Y/N) had sent him. He appeared in front of a road that was blocked off. He transformed and stood reading a sign that was hanging from a rope.  
Prowl POV  
^Road Closed^  
Prowl:- Why would (Y/N) send me coordinates to... here?- I thought to myself.  
I then heard a sound of an engine coming towards me.  
(Y/N):" Hey prowl, you finally came" (Y/N) said with a smile.  
Prowl:" Yes, I am here. But why?  
(Y/N) took my servo making me blush slightly.  
(Y/N):" I'll show you"  
she/he lead me along the closed road that had some pot hole's in it, but we just stepped over them. We started to go up a slight hill when (Y/N) turned to speak to me.  
(Y/N):"Okay, now close your optic's"  
Prowl:" Why?"  
(Y/N):" Just do it... please" Taking my free servo and her/his other one. Making me blush more, so I tilted my head down to try to hid it.  
(Y/N) kept leading me up the hill, till we came to flat ground once more.  
(Y/N):" Okay, now... open your optic's" She/he said gently.  
I open my optic's and see (Y/N) standing in front of me with a smile looking up at me, I smile at her/him then look over her/his helm to see lovely cherry blossom tree's everywhere with there pestle's slowly falling from them.  
(Y/N):" You like it? I kinda stumbled upon it." Letting go of my servo's starting to walk down a little game trail that lead through the row's of tree's.  
(Y/N):" I've been coming here for a while know, I've never shown anyone-...  
Prowl:" until now" I finish her/his sentence smiling as I see her/him turn and show her spark stopping smile.  
Prowl- Her/his smile always make's my spark skip a beat-  
My optic never left (Y/N) as she/he twirl's in the petal's with her/his arms out, smiling and giggling.  
(Y/N) POV  
I twirled in circle's as petal's fell around me I smiled and giggled when I saw Prowl standing there watching me. I stopped and smiled at him.  
(Y/N):" Hey Prowl, you gonna' stand there all day staring or are you gonna come over here and have some fun.  
I turned starting to walk over to were laid the biggest cherry blossom tree. I look over how beautiful it is looking it up and down, then I notice a bunch of petal's pilled up into a pile and see a few butterfly's land on the petals. I get thrown out of my mind when I get tackled into the petal's.  
Prowl POV  
Prowl:" haha you should really use all of your senses at the same time." He said laughing slightly.  
(Y/N):" well I shouldn't have to when I'm trying to admire the beautiful tree's." Smirking at me fluttering her optic's.  
Prowl:" You all ways have to keep your guard up, I never let mine down even when I am looking at beautiful things" I say looking her right in her/his gorgeous optic's making her/him blush a giggle.  
(Y/N):" Um... Prowl"  
Prowl:" yes (Y/N)" I said slowly moving closer to her/him.  
(Y/N) Giggled at my action, as I smile back.  
(Y/N):" you can get off me now"  
I look to see that I am still hovering over (Y/N) from when I tackled her/him. I jump off of her/him blushing madly.  
Prowl:" I ahh... s-sorry" saying standing up then helping her/him up with a servo stretched out. (Y/N) blushed looking straight into my optic's showing a very sweet smile while taking my servo.  
(Y/N):" Hehehe thanks prowl"  
(Y/N) stood up still holding my servo, looking into my optic's still moving closer to each other, I rest my forehelm against her/his's, making them giggle, I see behind (Y/N) that the sun was setting.  
Prowl:" (Y/N), turn around" I say as I gently push her/his right shoulder turning her/him.  
(Y/N):" Oh wow," looking in amazement " I never know earth could be so beautiful"  
I rap my arms around her/his waist pulling (Y/N) into me and rest me helm on her/his left shoulder. (Y/N) lent her helm against mine not taking anything from my actions. I push the back of her/his legs making (Y/N) fall's against me as I sit down in the flowing green glass, with (Y/N) sitting in front of me  
as I had my legs either side of her/him. she/he rested her helm on my right shoulder, her optic's never leaving the sunset and mine never leaving her/his beautiful/handsome face, taking in every detail on it.  
We watch the sunset till it diapered and the star's came out. I turned (Y/N) around so she/he was now sitting in my lap, with my legs keeping her off the ground.  
(Y/N):"Prowl?" she/he says blushing.  
I look her/him dead in the optic's and place my forehelm on hers/his and close my optic's for a few seconds then open them and pulled (Y/N) into a gentle and passionate kiss. I see (Y/N) blush even harder but slowly close her optics and move's her arms around my neck making the kiss deeper as I place my arms around her/his waist pulling her closer.  
(Y/N) POV  
I melt into the kiss enjoying every second of it, I get an idea and push slightly into prowls chest making him slowly lean down to the ground. My legs now either side of him straddling him with my hands still on his chest. One of Prowls arms still wrapped around my waist while one make's its way to my aft. I broke the kiss giggling.  
(Y/N):" Heheh now, now Prowl behave yourself" Smiling down at him.  
Prowl Smirk's and flips me over so that he is on top.  
Prowl:" now where's the fun in that." smirking down at me, making me sigh and close my optic's in relaxation. Prowl lent down and kissed my lips lightly then kissing down my neck making me laugh.  
(Y/N):" Heheh Prowl ... stop heheh I'm ticklish" saying through laughs and gasp's.  
Prowl chucked but doesn't stop, he start's to lick and nibble down my neck.  
3rd Person  
(Y/N) Gasped.  
(Y/N):" Prowl~  
Prowl moved back up to (Y/N) lips and clamed his with hers/his. Making (Y/N) moan into the kiss, with Prowl mimicking (Y/N)'s action's, moaning. Prowl licked her/his bottom lip asking for entrance. (Y/N) smirked and denied entrance making prowl growl and run a hand down the side of (Y/N)'s curvy body earning a moan from her/him. Prowl took the opportunity and slide his glossa into (Y/N)'s mouth making her/him moan in pleasure which pleased Prowl making him smirk.  
There glossa's battled for dominance twirling around pushing each others glossa out of the way trying to get a taste of each other, after a few moments Prowl won and started to explore (Y/N)'s mouth. After what seemed like age's (Y/N) moved her/his glossa up and wrapped it around prowl's were there glossa's started to dance together making sweet pleasure.  
(Y/N) POV  
Prowl pulled away panting slightly looking into my optic's moving his optic's south looking up and down my panting body. Then placing his forehelm on mine smiling at me. I close my optic's and nuzzle his face with mine.  
Prowl got off me laying on his back to my left, and pulled me into his chest. I place my right hand on his chest as my right leg spread across his body.  
Prowl POV  
(Y/N):" I love you Prowl"  
Prowl:" I love you too, (Y/N)."  
(Y/N) snuggled into my chest and fell into a blissful recharge. I watched as she/he drifted off to sleep on my chest.  
Prowl:" I love you, with all my spark" Kissing (Y/N)'s helm.  
 **I kinda like this one its okay I wrote this late at night so if its shit that's why xD. If you want a story request one in the comments. Next story is a (REQ) Bayverse Bumblebee x reader.**  
 **See you in the comments.**  
 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
